Invidious
by italianangel38
Summary: Griffin has a new potential girlfriend, which is good, but Caitlin is feeling jealous and can't figure out why or face up to it......please read it! Updated
1. Default Chapter

I own no characters unless I made them up, you all know how it goes:   
Please R&R thank you!  
  
"Mom? Dad?" Griffin walks into his house throwing his school bag down. "You guys home?" He calls a little louder.  
  
"They went out." Caitlin tells him crossly "Can you be any louder?"   
  
"Sorry, I just needed to talk to my mom and dad." Griffin explains   
  
"Wait, you're sorry? Just like that?" Caitlin asks surprised   
  
"Yea, why not?" Griffin shrugs "I want you to meet someone." He smiles "Come with me."   
  
Caitlin sighs and follows him out the front door "What is it? I'm busy right-" She stops when she spots a pretty girl standing at the bottom of the steps looking slightly nervous. Caitlin looks at her for a moment, she had dark brown hair, and blue eyes, she was about Caitlin's height, and was shifting her weight around nervously. Caitlin smirks slightly she didn't look like most of the girls Griffin usually liked, they must be working together on a science project or something.   
  
"Caitlin this is Ashley, Ashley this is Caitlin." Griffin introduces them  
  
"Hi." Ashley gives Caitlin a quick smile   
  
"Hi." Caitlin replies curtly "Listen I have to get back to work, call me when dinner is ready." She says then turns and goes back into the house.   
  
"Sorry about that." Griffin apologizes "Caitlin can be a little difficult at times, but once you get to know her she isn't all that bad."   
  
Ashley smiles "Don't worry about it, I have a sister too, and two brothers." She adds   
  
Inside Caitlin makes a face, annoyed. "Talk about me as soon as I'm gone it's all right." She mutters before getting back to her work.   
  
****************  
  
"Caitlin! Dinner!" Dori calls Caitlin that evening. "Hurry up before it gets cold!"  
  
Caitlin goes into the dining room and glares warily at the scene as Allisyn or Anna or whatever her name is sits down next to Griffin.   
  
"Oh good you're here." Dori smiles "Come on let's all sit down."   
  
Caitlin takes her seat and starts to put food in her dish. "So Allisyn are you and Griffin working on a school project together?" She asks intentionally   
  
"It's Ashley." Griffin corrects her annoyed  
  
"Ashley right, sorry." Caitlin replies un-apologetically   
  
"No, Griffin and I are friends." Ashley replies   
  
"Did you just move here? I've never seen you before." Caitlin presses  
  
"No, Ashley didn't just move here. We just never met each other until the other day."   
  
"How's that work out?" Caitlin asks Griffin  
  
"We just hung out in different crowds, you know how it is." Griffin replies   
  
"Yea. I know how it is." Caitlin replies curtly   
  
Jim clears his throat. "So I hear you two are going on that hike your class is taking, you joining them Caitlin?"   
  
"Yea, it's a good photo op." Caitlin glances at Jim   
  
"I still don't like the idea of it very much, it's dangerous up there on those trails." Dori tells them all "I want all of you to be careful."   
  
"Don't worry mom, all you have to do is stay on the paths and you're fine." Griffin shrugs it off   
  
"My brother and I had gone there once over the summer, it's not to bad like Griffin said if you don't stray off the paths." Ashley speaks up "It's actually pretty nice up there."   
  
"I'm sure it is, I still want you kids to be careful." Dori replies  
  
"We will." Griffin answers  
  
"When is it again?" Jim asks   
  
"Day after tomorrow." Griffin answers "May we be excused?" Griffin asks   
  
"Sure." Dori smiles and Griffin and Ashley get up and leave the table.  
  
"Your family is nice." Ashley tells Griffin outside on the front porch, she sits down on the step   
  
"You were so quiet in there, how could you tell?" Griffin jokes  
  
Ashley's face flushes slightly "Yea, I uh guess I can get a little shy at times. Actually….. I don't think Caitlin likes me very much."   
  
"Why would you think that? Did she say something to you?" Griffin asks   
  
"No, just it's stupid but the way she acts. I don't know I'm just being paranoid."   
  
"Yea you are, but only a little so don't worry about it. Caitlin's just a little hard to get along with until you really get to know her, but she really is nicer then she comes across." Griffin laughs "I had fun today."   
  
"Me too, I like hanging out with you." Ashley faces him   
  
"Yea…." Griffin trails off and leans over and kisses Ashley.  
  
Griffin lingers for a moment before pulling away, Ashley smiles "Uh….that was, that was nice." She smiles happily   
  
"Yea it was. " Griffin agrees and leans over and kisses her again.   
  
Ashley bends her head nodding and smiling still.   
  
"Was it still nice?" Griffin asks playfully   
  
"Yea, my brother's going to be here soon, to pick me up." Ashley explains "I should get my things." She stands up brushing off her pants.   
  
"Come on, I'll go with you." Griffin follows her inside.   
  
"Thanks." Ashley smiles a car horn honks outside. "I'll see in tomorrow?"   
  
"Yea, lunch right?" Griffin asks   
  
Ashley nods yes and walks outside and gets into her father's truck.   
  
"That was sickening." Caitlin mutters walking past him   
  
"Shut up, just because I have a potential girlfriend doesn't mean you have to make it any of your business."   
  
"It's not, just when you get all mushy and crap in front of me it disgusts me." Caitlin snaps and goes up to her room.   
  
Griffin rolls his eyes and goes to his room, instead of picking a fight.   
  
***************  
  
"Hey Brett." Ashley sits down at their table.   
  
"Hi Ash." Brett nods through a mouthful of food "Griff should be here soon."   
  
"I know, you going tomorrow?" Ashley asks taking a sip of her drink.   
  
"Of course, you are too right?"   
  
"Yea." Ashley nods she looks up as Jordan and Griffin sit down.   
  
"What's up?" Jordan nods starting on his food   
  
"Dude slow down, you got time." Griffin jokes "Hey Ashley."   
  
"Don't do that man." Jordan groans jokingly   
  
"What?" Griffin asks pretending to be offended  
  
"Hey Ashley" Jordan mimics Griffin "You act like you haven't seen her all day."   
  
"I heard you two hung out last night." Brett adds "Is there something we should know about?"   
  
"Uh let me think… no." Griffin replies   
  
"Hey" Caitlin sits down but doesn't notice Ashley "You all ready for the big hike tomorrow?" She asks sarcastically   
  
"It should be cool Caitlin, Ashley said she went this summer and it was cool." Jordan tells her   
  
"And that means what to me? The princess had fun on her nature walk?" Caitlin snaps   
  
"What's wrong with you?" Griffin exclaims "You know I didn't think Ashley was right when she said she didn't think you liked her, I even stood up for you. But she was right." Griffin gets up "Come on." Ashley gets up and follows him her cheeks burning red.  
  
"That was harsh." Brett glances at Caitlin, who has a dumbfounded look on her face.   
  
"I didn't even know she was there, she's so quiet how could anyone know?" Caitlin defends herself  
  
"The only time she's quiet is when she's uncomfortable." Brett replies "You could at least attempt to be nice to her, Griffin really likes her."  
  
"Oh so since Griffin likes her I have to be on eggshells around her? I don't think so I don't give special or preferential treatment to anyone. If she's shy she can get over it." Caitlin gets up and storms away.  
  
"What was that about?" Jordan asks Brett who shrugs in reply.   
  
****************  
  
Caitlin storms into her house that afternoon, she stops by the dining room where she sees Dori and Griffin sitting and talking. "What? Ashley's not coming by today?" Caitlin makes a face  
  
"I'd be surprised if she came by again." Griffin replies brushing past her "I'll be home before dinner mom." He calls before shutting the door behind him.   
  
"Caitlin honey, sit down." Dori gestures to a chair.   
  
"Dori I'm really not in the mood for a speech." Caitlin says sitting down.  
  
"I'm not giving you one, I just want you to give Ashley a chance, she's a little on the shy side and she's not used to…."   
  
"Me?" Caitlin offers  
  
"Things have been hard on her family, you may even be able to relate to her a little bit. You know find a good friend." Dori tells Caitlin  
  
"I hardly see that happening." Caitlin scoffs "What could we possibly have in common?"   
  
"You'll have to ask." Dori smiles getting up "I have to run a few errands, I'll be back soon."   
  
Caitlin crosses her arms stubbornly and sits back against the back of the chair thinking.   
  
*********************  
  
"Come on Caitlin we're going to be late!" Griffin calls for Caitlin the next morning  
  
"I though you weren't speaking to me." Caitlin replies coming down the stairs   
  
"I'm not but I don't want to be late and dad wont leave without you. If it were up to me I'd be gone already." Griffin replies annoyed  
  
"So walk." Caitlin answers curtly pushing past him and getting into the car.  
  
Griffin sighs and shuts the door.   
  
"Hey guys what's up?" Jordan walks over to Caitlin and Griffin.   
  
"Hey man, where's Ashley?" Griffin asks   
  
"You've got to be kidding me. You're starting already?" Caitlin mutters and stalks away pulling out her camera.   
  
"Ignore her, she's getting a ride with Brett." Jordan replies "There's Eric" Jordan nods as Eric makes his way over. "What's up?"   
  
"Not much, Griff I hear you're trying to hook up with Ashley Maddox. Nice choice." Eric smiles nudging Griffin in the ribs  
  
"Yea, yea quit it." Griffin fends him off "There's Brett."   
  
"And Ashley." Jordan tells Eric laughing.   
  
"Hey Ashley." Griffin walks over to her.   
  
"Hi Griffin, hey guys." Ashley smiles brightly   
  
"Listen Ash, don't listen to Caitlin about yesterday…she likes to give people crap that's all." Jordan tells her   
  
"Dude there was a cat fight and I missed it?" Eric asks   
  
"No cat fight. Just Caitlin." Griffin jokes "Come on, I think we're starting."  
  
"All right everyone listen up" A teacher holding a clipboard calls out loudly "I want everyone to get into groups of six, then send someone from your group to tell me who is in your group. You can explore on your own but you must check in at certain check in times. And you will have to look for some things on this list as you explore. Stay on the paths and be careful. All right form groups!"   
  
Caitlin clenches her jaw, she was going to have to go back to Griffin and everyone else, great just what she wanted. She thinks to herself sarcastically.  
  
Go on to the next chapter 


	2. Green Eyes

Please R&R  
  
Caitlin sighs and marches back over to the group.   
  
"Look who it is." Eric smirks knowingly "Come to gravel?"   
  
"Am I in your group or not? Cause I can find another group." Caitlin says curtly   
  
"Is that a demand or a question?" Eric presses "Because I'm not so sure you want to be in our group Caitlin." , Caitlin glances at Griffin who has just turned his back to her. Caitlin looks back at Eric.   
  
"Guys just let her be in the group we need six people anyway." Ashley tells Eric.  
  
"All right, since Ashley says so." Eric says pointedly  
  
"I don't need you to stick up for me, I can handle myself." Caitlin declares to Ashley  
  
"I didn't do it for you, I did it for Griffin." Ashley informs Caitlin curtly then moves to the front of their group.   
  
"She really pisses me off sometimes." Griffin says when Ashley catches up to him.   
  
Ashley nods understandingly "My brothers and sister can get annoying too."   
  
"Yea but I think that's all she wants to do, she's so unappreciative."   
  
"People have their own ways with dealing with things. Maybe she isn't acclimated yet."   
  
"That's always the excuse." Griffin tells Ashley "Caitlin isn't adjusted, it's a big change, she had a tough life. You didn't have it so easy but you're not running around trying to pick a fight all the time."   
  
Ashley looks down and nods "Everyone handles things differently."   
  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have used you as an example like that." Griffin apologizes   
  
"No it's all right, I can handle it." Ashley assures him  
  
"Maybe you should talk to Caitlin." Griffin suggests "Never mind, that was like a lapse of judgment forget I even mentioned it."   
  
"All right, all right ladies and gents what are we looking for here?" Jordan says loudly clapping his hands getting their groups attention.   
  
"Drumroll please….." Eric jokes as Brett starts to read off the list.   
  
"OK we need a quartz rock, a piece of birch, evergreen and-"  
  
"Some on nature crap, yadda yadda, let's just grab it and then we can enjoy ourselves." Eric cuts in.   
  
"Sounds good to me." Jordan agrees   
  
"Me too." Griffin replies, "Why don't we split up and meet back here in fifteen minutes?"   
  
"Cool man. Fifteen minutes, you all hear that?" Jordan announces as self appointed leader of the group. "Let's go."   
  
"Ash you coming with me?" Griffin asks   
  
"No, if we split up we'll get more done." She replies "Don't worry about me, see you in a little bit." She turns and disappears down a trail. Griffin nods and starts off in the other direction.   
  
"What's everyone doing?" Caitlin asks "I was taking some pictures I got a little behind."   
  
"We're splitting up, each taking a part of the list and meeting back here in fifteen." Brett hands Caitlin a piece of the list "Here."   
  
"Thanks." Caitlin takes it and goes in the same direction as Ashley inadvertently. Caitlin pushes some brush aside and stops, ahead of her is Ashley "Great." She start to go closer to her. "Did you find everything?" Caitlin asks in an attempt to be civil  
  
"Yea, you?" Ashley asks glancing at her. "Be careful, it's steep."   
  
"I'm not an idiot." Caitlin snaps   
  
Ashley shrugs "Fine."   
  
"I found almost everything too." Caitlin looks at her list. "I know this is going to sound weird but Dori told me I may have something in common with you and not know it."   
  
Ashley nods "You don't like me."   
  
"I never said that." Caitlin tells her  
  
"You didn't have too." Ashley turns and faces her "I'm not an idiot, just because I'm more quiet or not good enough for you or whatever it is going through your mind."   
  
"And that would be what?" Caitlin asks raising her camera to snap a picture.   
  
"Don't get too close to the edge." Ashley warns again  
  
"Just answer the question."   
  
"You're jealous." Ashley tells her  
  
"What?!" Caitlin looks shocked "Jealous of what?"   
  
"Of Griffin and I being together I don't know why but you are." Ashley tells her   
  
"That's crap."   
  
"So why are you getting all defensive?" Ashley asks   
  
"I'm not, it's just crap. That's all." Caitlin adjusts the lens on her camera.   
  
"Say whatever it is you want to say." Ashley tells Caitlin   
  
"I don't have anything to say to you."   
  
"Fine, watch the edge." Ashley turns to leave.  
  
"You just think you're so perfect." Caitlin turns around glaring at Ashley. "So great, miss perfection herself."   
  
Ashley doesn't reply, instead she only watches Caitlin.  
  
Caitlin goes on "I want to know something. Did you recently move here?"   
  
"No."   
  
"So then you just all of a sudden decided Griffin was good enough for you or did you already get around to the other guys in your clique?"   
  
Ashley looks a little taken back "I just never really knew Griffin until recently."   
  
"So then you never had classes together or anything."   
  
"We've had classes together, I knew who Griffin was, we just never talked until a couple of weeks ago."   
  
"I'm sure that's it, just admit it you thought you were too good for Griffin, better than him." Caitlin presses  
  
"No, Caitlin I never thought that, we just became friends it just happened."  
  
"That's a load of crap."   
  
"We sit next to each other in english and we were talking about an assignment and we compared notes and started talking that was it." Ashley tells her  
  
"I'm sure." Caitlin turns back around "Stupid lens is dirty." Caitlin tries to unscrew her lens but it's stuck, she jerks her hands and accidentally drops her camera. "No! Crap!" Caitlin drops to her knees trying to reach the camera.   
  
Ashley watches Caitlin's attempts in vain for a moment. "Is it that important to you?" She finally asks   
  
"Yes." Caitlin grunts still trying to get it.   
  
"Move, I'll get it." Ashley puts down her backpack and slides through the rail, holding on she reaches for the camera.   
  
"Careful." Caitlin tells her  
  
"What now you believe me?" Ashley asks curtly she grabs the camera strap and hands it to Caitlin "Here."   
  
"Thanks." Caitlin says quietly taking the camera and placing it in her bag behind her. She slips slightly causing some rocks and dust to slide. The sand starts to move under Ashley's feet causing her to slip. "Ashley!" Caitlin grabs onto the fence.   
  
Ashley tumbles down a bit trying to get a grab onto something.   
  
"Are you all right?" Caitlin leans over the fence, the dust is settling slowly, when it does Caitlin sees Ashley about fifteen feet down on the edge of the steep side the river down below about forty feet.   
  
"I'm ok, I think I sprained my ankle." Ashley's voice carries up strained. "You have to get help."   
  
"The rocks are too loose you might fall more."   
  
"You have to get someone or I'm going to fall anyway." Ashley reminds her.  
  
"I can't leave." Caitlin tells her slightly stressed "Listen I've dealt with things like this before, my horse Bandit and I have gotten into some trouble. I can do this." Caitlin calls down to Ashley  
  
Ashley brushes some hair out of her eyes, her face is dusty and a small trickle of blood is on her temple. "Are you sure?" She asks uncertainly   
  
"Yea, do we have anything….any supplies?" Caitlin asks licking her lips   
  
"Like rope?" Ashley asks  
  
"Yea."   
  
"No." Ashley shakes her head, "Just go get someone."  
  
"I can do this." Caitlin takes a step away looking around "Just never quite like this before." She adds softly to herself, Caitlin sighs looking around for something to pull Ashley up with. Caitlin shrugs off the long sleeve button down shirt she is wearing along with her belt. She loops the belt through securing it to the shirt.   
  
"I got something." Caitlin calls to Ashley, "I don't think it's long enough though." She pauses glancing at the space between them. "Do you have an extra shirt or something in your bag?"   
  
"Yea a sweatshirt." Ashley's voice comes strained   
  
"All right, give me a second." Caitlin opens Ashley's bag and pulls out the sweatshirt and proceeds to secure it to the other clothing. "I think I can reach now." Caitlin kneels down   
  
"Careful, if you fall we're both screwed." Ashley attempts to make light of it.   
  
"Yea." Caitlin mutters to herself, wrapping her ankles around the fence and the shirt around her wrist. She puts her hands forward and lays onto her stomach. "Can you reach it?" Caitlin waits for what she felt like was an eternity before Ashley's reply came back  
  
"Yea I got it."   
  
"Wrap your wrist around it." Caitlin instructs as she felt a slight pull on the clothing. She says a silent prayer to herself that nothing would come undone. "Got it?"   
  
"OK, what now?" Ashley asks nervously  
  
"You climb, I pull." Caitlin replies   
  
"All right."   
  
"Ready?" Caitlin asks and begins to pull back. Slowly, bit by bit Caitlin manages to get Ashley close enough to graze her hand. "Take my hand."   
  
Ashley reaches up and grabs Caitlin's hand, then she pulls herself back dragging Ashley up with her. Caitlin could feel her muscles screaming in pain, as she falters slightly. Ashley let out a small scream before steadying herself. "You ok?"   
  
"Yea, sorry about that." Ashley apologizes   
  
"You're almost up." Caitlin takes a deep breath and gives one more big pull, pulling Ashley up to even heights as herself.   
  
"Thank you." Ashley says a couple of minutes later after regaining her breath.   
  
"Don't worry about it, you got my camera back." Caitlin half smiles   
  
"Griffin said it was important to you, I know how things can be really important sometimes." Ashley waves it away  
  
"Are you ok? Can you walk back? The guys are probably expecting us by now."   
  
"Give me a minute, you can go ahead." Ashley replies rubbing her ankle  
  
Caitlin goes to get up but stops "I'll wait with you."   
  
Ashley smiles weakly "I'm not jumping off the edge again don't worry."   
  
"I know." Caitlin sits down next to her, both of their feet dangling over the edge, both holding onto the fence. Their elbows propped up on the lower piece of wood.   
  
"My mom." Ashley says to Caitlin after a few minutes in silence.   
  
"What?" Caitlin turns to Ashley, she's staring straight ahead, her eyes are glistening with tears, dust streaks her face, her hair is blowing softly in the breeze.   
  
"That's what Dori was talking about, the thing we both have in common."   
  
"How's that?"   
  
"Three years ago when I was 13 my mom died. So my brother Alex took legal custody of my and my brother and sister."   
  
"How old were all of you?" Caitlin asks softly   
  
Ashley calculates for a second. "Ryan was 19, Beth was 16, and Pete was 15."   
  
"Whoa." Caitlin says softly   
  
"To say in the least, I was just a teenager trying to grow up and well it sucked. We were lucky my brother was able to take guardianship of us."   
  
"I wish I had brothers or sisters."  
  
"Well isn't Griffin kind of like one?" Ashley asks   
  
"Yea he is." Caitlin sets her chin on the wood thinking.   
  
"What happened to your father?" Ashley asks "If you don't mind my asking."   
  
"He left us cold. Yours?"   
  
"Divorced, we didn't want to move. So we all opted to stay here with my brother. My dad's cool, he helped us out a lot in the beginning but he had already started a new family he didn't really want us."   
  
"Do you ever talk to him?"   
  
"Um, no once in a while he calls me. Cause I'm the youngest. My parents split when I was like 2 so he was never too much of a father. So I wasn't hurt by him not being there. It was natural to just be with mom and everyone else."   
  
Caitlin nods, feeling guilty about all the things she had said before about Ashley and to Ashley. "I'm really sorry about before, all those things I said."   
  
"I didn't tell you about my family so you'd apologize." Ashley tells her "I told you because I wanted to let you know I could relate to you sort of. And if you want to talk I'm here."   
  
Caitlin immediately starts to feel worse, but still something lingered inside of her. Something she couldn't place her finger on, something telling her not to be nice to Ashley. "I don't need anyone to talk to. I've already been living with this for a while now. I'm fine, you may not be or be looking for Brownie points or whatever but I'm not." Caitlin stands up brushing herself off.   
  
" 'kay" Ashley says softly shaking her head slightly   
  
"And I still think you thought you were better than Griffin and that's why you never bothered with him." Caitlin snaps   
  
Ashley turns and pulls herself to her feet with a slightly struggle "Think whatever you want, I'm not going to fight with you. You're just jealous."   
  
"Jealous of what?" Caitlin retorts   
  
"You tell me." Ashley bends over to pick up her bag "Thanks for helping me up." She tells Caitlin before pushing through the brush and disappearing into the woods.   
  
  
  
Please R&R thanks, more to come. 


	3. Pete

Please R&R thank you.  
  
  
"Uh." Caitlin rubs her head, picking up her bag and camera. "Good going." Caitlin starts through the brush, she wished she wore her watch, she didn't have a clue what time it is. When Caitlin clears through the thicket she finds Brett, Jordan and Ashley sitting on some large rocks.   
  
"I think it's sprained or twisted." Brett tells her brushing off his pants "It's not broken though."   
  
"Obviously since I walked on it." Ashley teases him.   
  
"Look who it is." Eric comes out of no where surprising Caitlin "Welcome back. Find your stuff?" He asks Caitlin  
  
"Yea, of course I did." Caitlin answers him a little confused "Where's Griffin?"   
  
"He didn't come back yet, he's got another minute or so though." Jordan replies not looking up. "Good looking out Caitlin."   
  
"What?" Caitlin turns to Jordan "What are you talking about?"   
  
"Helping Ashley." Jordan replies "She told us what happened."   
  
"Figures." Caitlin mutters  
  
"Next time Ash" Brett says standing up "Pick a rock on the safe side of the fence." He smiles   
  
Caitlin's eyes grow wide in surprise, and Ashley looks away so she doesn't meet Caitlin's gaze.   
  
"What happened?" Griffin asks coming out of in between some trees "Why are you all just standing around?"   
  
"Ashley had a little accident." Eric tells him "She went for a rock and fell. Caitlin grabbed her before it was too late though. They were actually lucky they went off in the same direction."   
  
Griffin looks surprised but grateful "Thanks Caitlin." He smiles and then goes over to Ashley "You're bleeding." He touches her forehead softly   
  
"It's nothing." Ashley brushes his hand away "I hit my head on the fence when I slipped."   
  
"You do realize you were the one to warn us about falling, and you're the one to fall." Jordan jokes   
  
Ashley smiles "So I need to learn to take my own advice." She shrugs jokingly  
  
"Can you walk back?" Griffin asks pulling Ashley to her feet.   
  
"I'll manage." Ashley replies limping off in the direction of the entrance with Griffin's help.   
  
Caitlin watches the scene feeling like something just stabbed her in the heart. She never got this from Griffin or anyone, why did Ashley just waltz in and get this attention? And after everything she had said to Ashley…..why did she cover for her? Caitlin sighs, some things the world may never know.  
  
******************  
  
"Hey, how was the hike?" Dori asks when Griffin and Caitlin walk in the door that afternoon  
  
"Cut short." Griffin replies "Ashley twisted her ankle."   
  
"What happened?" Dori asks slightly concernec  
  
"She fell and get this Caitlin got her back up before it was too late. Thanks Caitlin I don't know if I told you that already."   
  
"Don't worry about it." Caitlin brushes it off going to the stairs "I'll be in my-"  
  
"Wait Caitlin, before you run off." Dori calls her "This sounds exciting."   
  
"What does?" Jim asks walking through the door   
  
"Caitlin saved Ashley today from falling off of a cliff." Griffin tells Jim  
  
"It's not a big deal, can you all stop making it one?" Caitlin snaps and storms upstairs  
  
"What is that all about? You'd think she'd like this attention." Griffin mutters  
  
"Maybe it upset her a little bit." Dori shrugs "You never know, maybe something else happened."   
  
"Maybe." Griffin agrees "I'm going to go by Ashley's is that all right?"   
  
"Yes." Jim replies "And why don't you bring Caitlin with you." He tells him, not suggest  
  
Griffin pauses then goes upstairs and gets Caitlin.  
  
***************  
  
"Can you hurry up?" Griffin stops for the third time and waits for Caitlin to catch up to him.  
  
"It's not like she's going anywhere." Caitlin grumbles  
  
"Yea, cause that's funny…come on." Griffin replies testily   
  
"Listen I didn't even want to come, so don't start you can just go ahead."   
  
"You don't even know how to get to her house." Griffin replies "So how do you propose we work this one out?"   
  
"Fine, I'll walk faster."   
  
"Thank you." Griffin sighs exasperated and they walk the rest in silence.  
  
They arrive at Ashley's house about 10 minutes later. Griffin rings the bell and her oldest brother Alex opens the door. "Hey Griffin."   
  
"Hi Alex, is Ashley here?"  
  
"Yea, she's upstairs." Alex opens the door wider and lets them in.   
  
"Alex this is Caitlin." Griffin introduces them  
  
"The one who pulled Ashley up?" Alex asks and Caitlin nods slightly "Thanks. You guys hungry? There's a lot of food and only Ashley, Pete and I are home. Beth and Ryan went out so they wont be eating here."   
  
"Yea thanks." Griffin replies  
  
"Bring some up for Ashley when you get your food, I was just about to. I have some work to do." Alex smiles "Always on call."   
  
Griffin nods and goes into the kitchen, Caitlin follows a little bit more behind feeling slightly self-conscious of herself. "Hey Griffin" A voice greets them "Who's your friend?"   
  
Caitlin looks surprised when she sees the voice's owner, it must be Pete she figured. He stood at about 5'11, he had short light brown hair that was a little spikey, he had big blue eyes and was just really cute. Caitlin smiles slightly to herself.   
  
"This is Caitlin, Caitlin this is Pete." Griffin looks around "Where's the dishes?"   
  
Pete points and replies through a mouthful of food "Over there. Nice to meet you Caitlin."   
  
"Same here." Caitlin replies   
  
"I'll be upstairs." Griffin says after filling two dishes.   
  
"Later Griff." Pete turns to Caitlin "So is he your brother?"   
  
"Kind of, I guess. His parents took me in, his mom is my cousin." Caitlin answers  
  
"Sit down, you hungry?" Pete offers  
  
"No thanks."   
  
"You should try some. Beth cooked tonight, she's going be a chef. If Alex or Ryan cooked then I wouldn't even be eating it." Pete jokes   
  
"Yes you would." Beth replies walking in the kitchen "You eat any and everything." She laughs   
  
"I thought you left."   
  
Beth makes a face "I forgot my stuff. I had to come all the way back, I was halfway there already." She shakes her head and her brown curls move around. Her brown eyes sparkle, she has Ashley's smile, like Pete did. "I'm such an idiot sometimes."   
  
"I know." Pete cracks "Beth this is Caitlin."   
  
"Hi." Beth extends a hand. "I have to go, I'm already late." She grabs her books and leaves.   
  
"Anyone else?" Caitlin turns to Pete jokingly   
  
"One more." Pete replies holding up one finger "But I doubt Ryan will be home until late."   
  
"You all live here together?" Caitlin asks   
  
"Yep, Alex is moving out in a few months, he's getting married ." Pete replies "Ryan will probably too, he's pretty serious with his girlfriend."   
  
"Then there was three." Caitlin smiles   
  
"Yea, they'll be room in this house. I swear sometimes I can't even breathe in here." Pete sits back   
  
"What about Beth?"   
  
"Beth, is not going anywhere until she gets her career underway. I'm not going anywhere for a while either, but Beth or Ashley probably end up with this house, maybe even together."   
  
"Are you in college?"   
  
"First year, journalism. I'm really big on newspapers and getting the real story and everything with it."   
  
"Journalism is cool, have you ever done photo journalism?"   
  
Pete laughs "I'm good but I'm not that good, but I give people a lot of credit who do that. I wish I could but I'm just sticking to writing."   
  
Caitlin smiles, she really liked talking to Pete. Suddenly she remembered the reason for her visit. "I should go see Ashley."   
  
"Yea since that is why you came here." Pete smirks   
  
Caitlin nods and stands up.   
  
"First door on your left." Pete calls after her.  
  
"Thanks." Caitlin replies and goes upstairs, she finds Ashley's room and knocks on the door.   
  
Griffin opens the door "Hey, where were you?"   
  
"Downstairs, I wanted to give you guys some time." Caitlin lies   
  
"Oh, thanks. I'm going to bring these downstairs." Griffin walks past her with the dishes   
  
"Hey." Caitlin walks in, Ashley is sitting cross-legged on her bed in a pair of gray sweatpants and a baby blue tank top. Her ankle is propped up on a pillow with ice on it.  
  
"Downstairs giving us some time?" Ashley asks raising her eyebrows  
  
"And talking to your brother Pete." Caitlin admits   
  
"I thought so" Ashley smiles "He can talk for hours."   
  
"I noticed, I met your sister too."   
  
"Beth forget something?" Ashley asks knowingly   
  
Caitlin is a little surprised at how well they all knew each other. "Yea her books."   
  
Ashley laughs "I love her and all but she is such an idiot sometimes, but who am I to talk? I did fall off a cliff."   
  
Caitlin becomes serious "About that…"   
  
"Why did I lie about what happened?"   
  
"Yea." Caitlin nods  
  
"Because it was a stupid mistake and Griffin was a little mad at you and he probably would have tried to blame you. I know how guys can be, they're girlfriends are perfect." Ashley smiles "Plus I didn't want to add to whatever it is you're dealing with."   
  
"I'm not dealing with anything." Caitlin says defensively   
  
"So why are you here?"   
  
"To apologize."   
  
"For what?"   
  
"Before."   
  
"For pulling me up?" Ashley lays back "Ok, apology accepted." She smiles to let Caitlin know she isn't serious.   
  
"I'm serious."   
  
"So am I, don't apologize for anything. Listen I know you're angry and feel hostile or whatever. I wanted to strangle Beth for a while but things get better."   
  
Caitlin start to feel frustrated, how could Ashley know her? Miss perfect again, she thinks before she can stop herself from her own bitter thoughts. "Well thank you for your pity, but I don't want to grow up to be a cook living with my family." Caitlin stands up "I don't even know why I came here."   
  
"Cause Jim made you." Ashley replies curtly "Get over yourself Caitlin, I'm sorry I really am, but I try to be nice. You just don't want to even try. I'm not taking Griffin or your friends out of your life, I'm just becoming part of it."   
  
"Would have been better for all of us if you didn't." Caitlin snaps and leaves, she brushes past Griffin and hurries down the stairs. She reaches the door when Pete walks in.   
  
"Leaving?"   
  
"Yea." Caitlin replies taking a deep breath.   
  
"Is Griffin leaving too?" Pete asks taking a bite of an apple.  
  
"No."   
  
"Want a ride?"   
  
"No, it's ok." Caitlin says her hand on the doorknob  
  
"You can't walk home in the dark, let me get my jacket." Pete tells her and walks away. He comes back a moment later shrugging into a jacket. "Come on." He grabs his keys and opens the door, let's Caitlin out and goes out behind her.   
  
  
To be continued……please read & review thanks. 


	4. New Beginnings

Please R&R thank you.  
  
"You didn't have to give me a ride." Caitlin says once in the car "I would have managed"   
  
"First, I'm not going to let a girl walk home in the dark, second you're Ashley's friend and third I don't mind." Pete replies his eyes straight ahead on the road.   
  
"Thank you. I'm not really Ashley's friend though."   
  
"You still helped her out today."   
  
"It was nothing."   
  
"So I've heard." Pete smirks "Don't like being in the spotlight?"   
  
"Not exactly."   
  
"I know the feeling, I'd rather be on the sidelines too." Pete agrees  
  
"Yea." Caitlin replies softly looking out the window.   
  
"Griffin tells me you're pretty hard to get along with at times, I don't see it." Pete says nonchalantly   
  
"I think Ashley feels the same way." Caitlin jokes "Isn't everyone at times hard to get alone with?"   
  
"Yes and no, for a while we were considering kicking Beth out." Pete glances at her  
  
"Seriously? Ashley mentioned Beth was hard to get along with."   
  
"No." Pete shakes his head "She's family, you don't leave someone out cold because you're having a rough spot. It sounds all corny but my brothers and sisters are all I have. Isn't it the same with you and Griffin and his parents?"   
  
Caitlin thinks about it. "I never thought of it that way, I'm grateful they took me in, I'm surprised a lot of the time they haven't kicked me out yet. But I guess you're right they're all I've got."   
  
"Of course I'm right." Pete smiles "Here we are." He pulls up in front of Caitlin's house.   
  
"Thanks again" Caitlin opens the door and starts to slide out  
  
"Caitlin?"   
  
"Yea?" She turns and faces Pete for the first time that night he didn't seem a 100% sure of himself.  
  
"You want to hang out sometime?" He asks almost nervously  
  
"Yea I would." Caitlin smiles genuinely   
  
"I'll call you." Pete promises and Caitlin shuts the door, he backs out onto the street and leaves.   
  
******************  
  
"Cait-you're awake?" Griffin asks Caitlin surprised the next morning  
  
"Yea, why so surprised?" Caitlin asks picking up her books   
  
"No reason, come on let's go." Griffin replies and they leave.  
  
"Is Ashley going to be in school today?"   
  
"Yea, with crutches though. She feels a lot better though…..So…."   
  
"What?"   
  
"I heard you and Pete hit it off." Griffin grins   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."   
  
"You spent how long downstairs talking to him? And then he drove you home, and I've heard you two are going to hang out." Griffin tells her "Ashley told me last night when we were on the phone."   
  
"What about you and Ashley?"   
  
"What about us? I have no problem admitting that I like her- a lot. Just admit it you like Pete." Griffin smirks   
  
"I do not, I barely even know him."   
  
"Hey there was a time I barely knew Ashley and look at us now. Face it Caitlin you are head over heels for Pete. An older man, at least he's not some jerk. Seriously Caitlin I think it's a good thing."   
  
"All right, so maybe I like Pete a little."   
  
"A little?"   
  
"I don't know- yet."   
  
"Yet, nice." Griffin laughs "I knew it."   
  
"You don't know anything." Caitlin replies smiling in spite of herself.  
  
*******************  
  
Caitlin sits down at the table at lunch, and the table becomes silent. "What?"   
  
"Pete? Is that it?" Jordan teases "We heard all about it."   
  
"Don't you guys have anything better to do?" Caitlin asks   
  
"No." Brett and Jordan answers at the same time.   
  
Ashley giggles at the scene "I think Pete likes you."   
  
"Why do you think that?" Caitlin looks at her  
  
"Cause he told me last night." Ashley replies "You really impressed him."   
  
"Let's change the subject." Caitlin suggests pointedly   
  
"All right, so we got a hundred on our project for collecting all the supplies most people didn't even finish. We could have had some time to hang out but-" Eric jokes  
  
"Funny." Ashley interrupts him "You guys need some new material."   
  
"After I ask you something." Eric says as Griffin takes a seat. "How did you manage to fall?"   
  
"The sand loosened and the rocks slid a little and I lost my balance." Ashley explains   
  
"And Caitlin grabbed you?"   
  
"Yes." Ashley raises her eyebrows  
  
"How close were you then?" Eric looks at Caitlin  
  
"Close enough." Caitlin replies   
  
"Apparently." Eric says thinking.  
  
"What?" Caitlin asks  
  
"It just seems weird, if Ashley was on the other side of the fence grabbing for a rock and slipped how did you manage to grab her."   
  
"I got to go." Ashley jumps in saving Caitlin "Class."   
  
"I'll come with-" Griffin starts but Caitlin interrupts  
  
"I'll go, you eat your lunch." Caitlin tells him and jumps up before he can protest. "You shouldn't keep covering for me." She tells Ashley when they are out of the cafeteria.  
  
"You'd rather them be mad at you?" Ashley asks   
  
"No, I-"  
  
"Then just leave it. It's no big deal."   
  
"It is for me, I can't lie like that they'll find out eventually."   
  
"So then tell them if it will make you feel better." Ashley tells her "Do whatever you want I was just trying to help, but I forgot you don't want or need anybody's help. Right?"   
  
Taken back Caitlin replies "Right."  
  
"See? Then don't worry about it. They'll forget eventually."   
  
"You still think I'm jealous don't you?" Caitlin says bothered  
  
"You don't let up on anything do you?" Ashley asks annoyed  
  
"No, because you're wrong. I'm not jealous."   
  
"OK, fine you're not jealous. I got it. Later." Ashley mutters and goes into a classroom.   
  
"Uh" Caitlin mutters frustrated and storms away.  
  
*****************  
  
That afternoon the phone rings, Caitlin snatches it up. "Hello?"   
  
"Caitlin?" An unfamiliar voice asks   
  
"Who's this?"   
  
"Forget about me already?"   
  
Caitlin smiles "Hey Pete."   
  
"So then you didn't forget."   
  
"No, I didn't forget." Caitlin replies   
  
"So, you still want to g- hang out?"   
  
"Go out or hang out?" Caitlin asks   
  
"Uh… go out." Pete answers  
  
"When?" Caitlin bites her lip  
  
"Friday, I'll pick you up at seven?"   
  
"Sounds good, I'll see you Friday." Caitlin smiles and hangs up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Griffin asks opening the door "Pete?"   
  
"Yea, we're going out Friday."   
  
"Think you could be just a little bit nicer to him then you are to Ashley?" Griffin says sourly   
  
"What?"   
  
"She was upset in class but wouldn't tell me why. Finally I got her to tell me that you two exchanged words."   
  
"Exchanged words? Who says that?" Caitlin asks disdained   
  
"Caitlin!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Can you be serious just once? Why do you always have to be so negative, what did Ashley do to you? I really like her."   
  
"Do you even know her? Like a girl like her would just decide to hang out with people like you and your friends? No I don't think so."   
  
"She's right, you are jealous." Griffin tells her and walks away.  
  
"Are you kidding me? She told you I was jealous?" Caitlin follows Griffin into his room  
  
"Yes, I don't know why. But you are in some twisted way you're jealous."   
  
"Why would I be jealous?" Caitlin yells   
  
"Maybe because Ashley is liked and gets along with her family and I like her a lot and want to hang around her. Or because my friends get along with her and not with you. She has all that and you want it! Because they like her more than you and right now so do I."   
  
Caitlin clenches her jaw but feels like she was just slapped in her face. "Fine." She replies, turns on her heel and slams the door behind her.   
  
More to come, please R&R 


End file.
